<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>意外关系 by zhang489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231629">意外关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhang489/pseuds/zhang489'>zhang489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE, 下阵雨 - Fandom, 青春有你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhang489/pseuds/zhang489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>下阵雨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>意外关系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">01</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">敲门声响起的时候，夏瀚宇正在看手机。按理说这个时间不该有人过来的，夏瀚宇有一点害怕，犹豫了一下压着把手把房门拉开了一条小缝。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“我浴室坏了，借你的用一下呗。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁裹着浴袍站在门口，几滴水珠顺着脖颈划过锁骨再隐没到交叠的浴袍深处。他揪起浴袍的领口擦了擦脸侧，没等夏瀚宇回答便大大咧咧的推开门往里走，路过夏瀚宇的时候还轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀，夏瀚宇甚至能感受到他发稍甩出的水汽，“谢啦。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇看着李振宁熟练的走进了他的浴室，他咽了口唾沫，甚至还来不及说句话。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">02</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">酒店的浴室还能坏？坏了不应该找大堂来修反而跑别人房间来？夏瀚宇觉得匪夷所思。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇听着浴室的水声发呆，他不禁暗暗的揣摩着李振宁的意思。</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">借浴室这个行为本身就带着几分暗示，</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">但放在李振宁身上夏瀚宇又不确定了。平时李振宁就喜欢逗着他玩，但每次等他回望过去只有一脸坦荡荡的无辜，次数多了夏瀚宇也不敢多想，只能老老实实的配合着他玩。刚刚还觉得有几分唐突和暧昧的行为，仔细一想又觉得好像没什么不妥。夏瀚宇撕着嘴皮纠结了半天，最后还是没想明白。</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">应该说夏瀚宇从来没有摸清过李振宁。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">有些时候夏瀚宇觉得自己对于李振宁是特殊的，李振宁喜欢cue自己，日常的玩笑和不设防线的触碰都好像似有若无的撩拨，而不经意间的对视和回避也让人心跳加速。但有时候夏瀚宇又觉得自己和别人没什么不同，李振宁看人的眼神是惯有的深情，明明上一秒还和自己撒娇下一秒就能推开自己和别人打闹，可是每当自己稍微拉开距离他又会黏糊糊的缠上来在自己面前晃悠引起注意。飘忽不定琢磨不透，每次夏瀚宇觉得能抓到他一小撮尾巴尖时，他又从自己手里溜走。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">就像今天的超新星。和别人勾勾搭搭眼神却和自己纠缠，越过自己和别人说话时候又刻意往自己怀里压，明明</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">突破安全距离他却好像什么都没发觉，和周围的人说说笑笑，</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">放松又毫无防备的倒在自己身上，像只勾人的小狐狸精。</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">所以现在这又算是什么呢。夏瀚宇烦躁的抓了抓头发，继续心不在焉玩手机。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">03</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">水声停了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">房间变得有些安静，只有衣物摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音。夏瀚宇莫名有些紧张，握着手机不自觉的瞟向浴室的方向。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“夏瀚宇，我没拿浴巾，借你的用一下。”李振宁喊了一声。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“哦...哦。”心不在焉的夏瀚宇被吓的一激灵，慌乱的答完过后才想起浴室的浴巾自己刚刚才用过，而李振宁过来的时候分明带着一张毛巾。如果这也是玩笑的话那今天也太过了一点吧，夏瀚宇胡思乱想。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁擦着头发从浴室里出来，他还是穿着之前那件浴衣，腰带松松垮垮的系在腰间，领口敞开露出一大片光洁的胸口，甚至能看见一点微妙的弧度。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇觉得自己脸发烫，李振宁露胸口的样子他不是没见过，舞台上排练室，真空西装或者松垮背心，都没有现在的冲击力大。深夜，封闭的房间，水汽和滴着水的发梢，非正式的场合带来了更多遐想和欲望的空间，尽管夏瀚宇自己并没有意识到。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“哎，你怎么脸红了，害羞啊。”李振宁看着夏瀚宇躲闪的眼神来了兴趣，习惯性的开着玩笑，往床边走了两步，“不是吧不是吧。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇尴尬的移开了视线，不自在的往后挪了挪身子，倒是李振宁停下了脚步，调笑了两声，搭着毛巾朝夏瀚宇挥了挥手就往门口走，“哈哈好了，今天谢谢啦。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">在李振宁摸上门把手的那一刻夏瀚宇凭着本能喊了出来，脑子还没想明白干涩的喉咙已经冒出了两个字，“等等！”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">04</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">等把人叫回来了夏瀚宇又沉默了，他脑子一团浆糊，但他觉得没有比今晚更好的机会问清楚了，夏瀚宇深吸一口气，凭着冲动问出了他一直想问的话，“你...你这是什么意思。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“嗯？”李振宁还在摆弄着自己的头发，细长的手指绕着发尾，偏着头好像并没有很在意夏瀚宇有些莫名其妙的问题。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">第一句话说出来后夏瀚宇感觉顺畅多了，他理了理思绪继续，“就是你平时...撩我，还有今天，你是故意的吧。”夏瀚宇话说一半感觉自己脸快烧起来了，控制不住的想移开视线，但终于还是克制住了，他严肃的绷紧面皮，连带着眼神都有些凶狠。李振宁还是这么闲闲的看着他，嘴角有一点笑意。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“我的意思是，你...喜欢我吧，”夏瀚宇说得有点艰涩，“有一点？我，我也有一点...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“操，就，就是那个意思。”夏瀚宇说不下去了，逃避似的偏了偏头，同时颇有心机的装作不经意的挪动身体碰到了李振宁放在一边的指尖。夏瀚宇偷偷的瞟到了一眼李振宁，李振宁还是没有说话没有回答，但好像笑的更开心了些，带着点天真的坏。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">气氛好像更暧昧了些，暖黄的灯光好像把周围都衬得有些模糊，从李振宁身上透出的刚洗完澡的热气氤在了夏瀚宇手臂上，他们坐得过于近了。夏瀚宇一哆嗦，受到蛊惑般的慢慢靠近李振宁，李振宁不闪不避。亲上李振宁的前一刻夏瀚宇混沌的思绪灵光一闪，终于意识到了什么。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">好像所有的事情挑明的是他，做出决定的是他，动手的也是他，而</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁什么也没做，不进不退，无辜又单纯。</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">如果他忍不住了，那李振宁可以顺理成章的开始这一段关系，如果他退缩了，李振宁也没什么损失。他就这样若即若离，勾勾转转的钓着每一个人。</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">操。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇觉得没有比李振宁更坏的人了，他发狠的咬着李振宁的下唇，好像要把这段时间受的憋屈全部发泄出来。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">良久，一吻结束，夏瀚宇掐着李振宁的肩膀，以一种半禁锢的方式圈着李振宁，恶狠狠的发问，“你是不是对大家都一样，耍着我们好玩是吗，啊？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁也不挣扎，就算被捏得肩膀发疼也不吭声，柔顺得近乎乖巧。他动了动手，摸过夏瀚宇的腿侧然后握住了他发硬的下身。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“我帮你啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">05</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁半趴下含住了夏瀚宇，腰线连着屁股形成了一条惊心动魄的弧线。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">被含住的一瞬间夏瀚宇也没心思和李振宁计较了，湿热柔软的口腔紧紧的包裹着他，让他忍不住发出一声慰叹。李振宁一手扶着夏瀚宇的性器，一手撑着夏瀚宇的大腿，他尝试般的舔过整根后便含住柱身往里吞，但是却因为动作太急不小心挤到了喉头的软肉难受得咳出泪花。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇觉得有些微妙，李振宁给人的感觉即熟练又生涩，拉开他裤子含住他性器的动作好像做过几十遍般的熟悉但却在刚含进去的时候就把自己弄出了眼泪。夏瀚宇犹豫了一下，手虚虚的搭上了那颗上下移动的脑袋。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁像是慢慢找到了方法，口中的动作愈发熟练了起来，他一寸寸含过粗大的柱身，往后吐时又仔细的舔过夏瀚宇的顶端，半干的发梢一下一下的蹭着夏瀚宇的小腹，连似有若无的触碰都能引发一片情欲。夏瀚宇看着李振宁微微出神，性器把他的脸顶的鼓起一块，可爱的包子脸变得更加圆鼓鼓的，</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">可能是有点难受，</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">他微微皱着眉头，但还是很认真的舔弄。夏瀚宇觉得他好像干什么都这么认真，舞台是，游戏是，没想到连性事都是。李振宁皱着眉头的样子更加性感，让人忍不住联想到他舞台上的样子，也让人更加的想欺负他。</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇没忍住，蓬发的施虐欲和累积的快感让他不自觉的按着李振宁的后脑往下压。可能是太过突然，李振宁闷哼一声，表情是少见的茫然无措。喉口娇嫩的软肉敏感的收缩抗拒着，裹紧了性器前端，给夏瀚宇带来更大快感的同时也让他更加难受。李振宁顿了一下，最终还是没有推拒开，他看向夏瀚宇的眼睛浸满了水色，睫毛颤动着看起来有几分可怜。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇连忙退了出来，有点慌乱的道着歉，“对不起我没忍住。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁擦了擦嘴角摇了摇头，嘴唇被蹂躏得发红，配上眼底的水光和忍耐的表情可怜得让人更想欺负了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">06</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">于是双方的角色掉了个个。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">也许</span>是<span class="ql-author-6534457">刚刚的服务让夏瀚宇很是满意，反过来时夏瀚宇虽然急切但还是保持了应有的温柔。他抚弄过李振宁全身，掌心过于灼热的温度烫得李振宁微微发着抖。李振宁是看着瘦但该有肉的地方一个不少的类型，夏瀚宇着重照顾了李振宁的胸屁股和腿根，肌肉紧实又柔软，轻轻一握就是满手，再捏动几下便能引出几声呻吟。</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇没想到酒店的润滑剂和安全套也有派上用场的一天。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">他分开李振宁的双腿，润滑剂倒了满手，液体从手心流下，积在柔软的小腹上直到盛不住在顺着皮肤滑下，微凉的液体刺激得李振宁小腹微抖，夏瀚宇接住滑落的润滑液在李振宁腿间抹开。李振宁很配合的分开腿，大腿根部肉肉的，比起男生干净精简的腿部线条，李振宁的腿根更像女孩子，QQ弹弹带着点可爱的弧度，可能只是简单的交叠就能压出一小块可供发泄的软肉。夏瀚宇注意到了这块地方一整天，为了膝盖上的伤口透气，李振宁今天特意光腿穿了宽松的短裤，轻薄的布料完全遮挡不住饱满修长的腿部线条，动作再稍微大一点好像就能看到内裤的颜色，仿佛刻意勾引着人去摸一摸感受感受一样。夏瀚宇现在终于如愿以偿，借着润滑剂摸了个够本，把李振宁弄着水光潋滟呜呜咽咽。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁丝毫不压抑自己的欲望，他半撑着身子，有一下没一下的蹭着夏瀚宇，直白的催促着。李振宁眼底盛着一片迷蒙的水雾，浴袍一半挂在身上一半垫在身下，下身被抹得乱七八糟，乖软又充满色欲。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇有点受不了，他配合的握住李振宁的下身撸动着，但却嘴硬的抱怨着，“你不要这样...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁听到过后好像清醒了几分，他笑了一下，是惯常逗弄夏瀚宇时恶劣的笑容，“你不喜欢这样啊。”他拉好身上的浴袍，往后退了退收起了腿，浴衣下摆垂下来，层层叠叠的盖住了腿间，但却因为遮掩显得更加色气诱人。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇没想过纯情和放荡在一个人身上竟融合得这么好，</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">明明是放浪又淫糜的动作却因为他毫不掩饰的寻求欲望显出几分娇气和天真。</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇又不开心了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁放荡他不爽李振宁矜持他也不高兴。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇不知道该怎么办，也说不出个所以然来，只好更加用力的欺负李振宁，握着李振宁茎体的手恶狠狠的撸动了几下，逼得他红着眼圈呜咽着叫了几声。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">爽的。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">07</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇没跟别人上过床，但</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">男人在床上从来都是无师自通。</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">就着润滑液仔细做好了扩张，拔出手指的时候浅红的穴口还一张一合的吐着小股的体液，夏瀚宇忍不住了，掐着李振宁的腰就闯了进去，成功的逼出了他一声拔高的呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">润滑和前戏做的很成功，除了最开始几下李振宁几乎没有感觉到疼痛，但被填满的饱胀感和直接顶撞到敏感点的强烈刺激还是让李振宁不习惯，他皱着眉头伸手想拦住夏瀚宇的动作缓一缓，可是夏瀚宇完全不给他停息的机会，一下又一下的顶撞着他的敏感点。李振宁有点受不了，蹬着腿让他停下，但夏瀚宇几下顶弄就让他没了力气，一只手制住他推拒的手腕，另一只手还能掐弄揉捏李振宁发红的大腿根。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇想到了今天超新星，李振宁从来都是最受欢迎的那一个，轻轻松松和周围的人打成一片，所有人都想和他交朋友，谁都可以和小考拉勾肩搭背触碰揉搓他，但他却压在自己腿上，紧实的腰线压着自己的下身，明明身体发出了毫无防备甚至是依赖的信号，但小东西却一个眼神都不给自己，故意越过自己和其他人聊天讨论。当时夏瀚宇就很想狠狠的掐住他的大腿根干他，干到他什么都说不出来再也不敢给自己添堵，干到他哭唧唧眼里只有他一个，就像现在这样。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁被弄得哭了出来，夏瀚宇完全不给休息时间一下比一下用力的冲撞让快感积累到了一个可怕的程度，但他现在连挣脱的力气都没有，只能被动的承受着越来越多的刺激和快感。李振宁被弄得哭出声来，他努力的压抑着自己，小脸可怜兮兮的，但身体却越发乖顺柔软，穴肉乖巧的含住夏瀚宇，因为直白的刺激痉挛着绞紧，夏瀚宇轻轻一动便能逼出一腔甜腻的汁液。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇的动作显然不受控制了起来，眼神也凶狠狠的。李振宁突然觉得这不是平时那个任他逗弄搓圆弄扁的夏瀚宇，越来越猛的动作让他忍不住惊慌。他已经好几次撞上了床头，疼痛在快感的掩盖下已经忽略不计，但撞上墙头的声响和越发压抑不住的哭喘还是让他回了回神，毕竟谁都不敢保证酒店的隔音，而隔壁则是他们的队友或助理。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457"><span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁终于是有点害怕的样子，瑟缩着问着夏瀚宇，语句因为夏瀚宇连续不停的顶弄断断续续，夹杂着几声呜咽，“</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">你...你隔壁...是谁啊...</span> <span class="ql-author-6534457">”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">“姚明明。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇想起了几个小时前眼前这个狡猾的小东西当着他的面和姚明明勾勾搭搭，笑的得意又张扬，现在想来怕是早有预谋刻意刺激他。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇不满的哼了一身，大力的顶了几下肠道深处，李振宁濒临爆发的身体狠狠的颤抖了几下，终于忍不住的咬着手背哭叫了出来。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">08</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">等结束过后李振宁哭的嗓子都哑了，哼哼唧唧的窝在夏瀚宇怀里撒娇。夏瀚宇抱着人去洗澡清理，挤在浴室里又忍不住再来了一发。再回来时发现自己的床被糟蹋得不成样子根本不能睡人。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇到处翻找终于摸到了李振宁的房卡，做贼心虚的扯下床单泡进了浴缸，又鬼鬼祟祟的抱着李振宁回了他的房间。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">李振宁是真的累着了，刚挨着床边昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，睡梦中还发出了几声被欺负惨了的委屈的呜咽。夏瀚宇躺在李振宁身边，终于有时间来复盘这混乱的一晚，然后恍然发现除了这一炮他好像也没什么实质的进展。所以他们现在是什么关系呢？</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇看向身边，李振宁还是那副没心没肺小骗子的模样，不回答也不肯定，咕噜噜的把自己裹成了一个面团。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">夏瀚宇恨恨的掐了一把李振宁被枕头压出来的包子脸，恶狠狠的揉乱了李振宁的头发，最后想了想把整个裹进被子里的小东西翻过来压进了怀里。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">算了，睡了再说。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-6534457">
  <span class="ql-author-6534457">——END——</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>